


Feed Me Truths

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Fictober, Hurt, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Partner Betrayal, Post-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Loki was saved off the Bifrost, and immediately made a prisoner. He isn't in a cell, merely confined to his rooms by magic while Odin decides his fate. Thor could visit him at any time. If only a storm didn't proceed his every coming.





	Feed Me Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 24/31. I know I'm not the only one that wishes we could have seen Thor finding out about Loki being Jotunn.

The only reason Loki hadn’t left the confines of his room wasn’t because he couldn’t get out. Frigga had already told Thor that she suspected _her_ magic would not be enough to hold him. The only reason Loki remained confined was, perhaps, because Frigga had been the only one to go visit with him kindly.

It was respect.

His only other visitor had been their father, and Thor suspected those had not been particularly kind visits. They may not have been outright cruel, but Odin did not have the warmth of their mother.

Thor could visit if he wanted to. He had been told that, so long as he didn’t break Loki out.

But in the week since they Bifrost had been destroyed he hadn’t been able to motivate himself closer than the hallway in which Loki’s chamber door was found.

His brother was not confined. Not truly imprisoned. What Loki had done had driven a canyon of hurt between them. Loki had sabotaged his coronation, whispered in his ear and driven him to the attack on Jotunheim. He had played a part in Thor’s banishment, and kept him banished when he was acting Regent. He had sent the Destroyer to kill him, Sif and the Warriors Three. Lied to their mother. Killed Laufey. Attempted to kill all of Jotunheim. And tried, again, to kill Thor who had been trying to seek his reason.

Not so long ago, they had laid side by side in Thor’s bed, laughing at all the ridiculous decrees Thor could pass once he was king.

Now, Thor was standing at the end of an all too familiar hallway, staring at an all too familiar door, and trying to calm the storm in his chest. There was a mirror of it starting up outside the palace, and soon Frigga or a guard sent on her behalf would come, hurrying, to take him away, because he wasn’t ready to face Loki yet.

Loki, the prisoner.

That prisoner, the love of his life, who he knew he’d hurt by kissing Jane Foster. For entertaining the idea of more with her.

Only because Loki had led him to believe that it was all over, that he was banished forever.

Lightning flashed outside the windows at the far end of the hallway, and Thor finally moved.

He wouldn’t have long. He needed to do this _now_.

The spell keeping Loki confined meant the door could only be opened from the outside. Regardless, when Thor turned the handle and swung it open, Loki was _right there_ , close enough that Thor feared for a moment he was about to attempt a break out.

Loki made no such move, though. He stayed where he was, his dark hair mussed and waving at the ends, his eyes only a little manic. For the most part, they were _focused_ , in a way that clashed with the fact that he was barefoot, wearing only soft tights and an old tunic.

He looked a mess, but with no mind paid to it, and that was so unlike him it jarred Thor for a moment.

“Heard you coming.” Loki was the first of the two of them to speak, gesturing at the window behind him. It was not raining yet, but the clouds seemed happy to threaten it. “Something upsetting you, brother?”

Thor’s lips pulled back in a snarl. Loki was so _glib,_ acting as though this was any visit.

“Why?”

Loki blinked. “Why did I hear you coming? Oh, possibly because you’re all worked up and doing a marvellous job of reminding us all what you’re the god of.”

“Not that!” Thor barked. “You know what I’m asking, Loki! Why did you do everything you did? Why did you do what you did to me?”

The air in the room was charged, and Thor was unsure that was all coming from him. Gone was Loki’s cool attitude, and when he spoke again, it was in a shaky voice, his hands balled into fists.

“Because you abandoned _me_ for that woman!”

Thor laughed. “Oh, how I would _love_ to believe that was true. It would hurt me less than knowing _you_ were the one who kept us apart. _You_ were the one who kept me banished so you could put your plans into action, so you could kill the Frost Giants--”

“--Yes! And you would been so disappointed, aye? Knowing it was _me_ and _not_ you who did that?” Loki stretched out his hands, quick and violent, and Thor barely kept from a flinch. “No matter. I may not have succeeded, but there’s still a Frost Giant you could have killed, if I had.”

Thor was confused, but the tone of Loki’s voice, the shake and edge to it, was so terrifying as to have him rooted to the spot, watching as _blue_ slowly crept into Loki’s fingertips, and slipped down from his hairline.

“I’ve never done it without the Casket,” Loki was saying, his voice a harsh whisper, almost amazed. “I think I did this on my own. The Aesir shapeshift. When I was a _baby_ , Thor. A _baby_.”

The mania that had been in his eyes when they fought on the bridge was back, overtaking the focus, and that was unsettling Thor far more than their colour.

Red.

As red as dusk. As red as Laufey’s had been. As red as blood.

“You asked why?”

The door flew open behind Thor, and Loki smiled, a sharp thing, his teeth stark white against the blue of his lips. “Mother.”

“Thor. Out.”

Thor didn’t argue. That tone in his mother’s voice had always been final, their entire lives. It was no different now.

Thor didn’t argue. He took one last look at Loki, one last look at his _jotunn_ brother, his _jotunn_ lover.

And he left.


End file.
